


there's no we without you and i

by jungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungs/pseuds/jungs
Summary: "Can you live without being all over me for four seconds?” Ten says irritably, and Jaehyun laughs, feeling the fondness rise in his chest.“You’re always so cranky when you first wake up,” Jaehyun replies, but the reproach in his voice isn’t there. He leans in to kiss Ten again, on the tip of his nose this time. “We’re kind of supposed to be on a romantic getaway right now, you know. You could play along a little.”





	there's no we without you and i

It takes a moment for Jaehyun to remember where he is once he wakes up. 

The hotel room is spacious, modern, and the sunlight that filters through the sheer curtains of the room’s balcony floods the room in a pale light; it turns the colors of the tall white walls and the embedded beige oak panels softer, warmer, less pristine and more natural. A glance at the clock on the bedside table tells Jaehyun it’s currently 8:14 a.m., but the steady sound of soft breathing beside him tells him that he’s the only one awake. 

Jaehyun rolls over onto his stomach to find Ten curled beside him, still asleep, the hair falling into his eyes. His arms wrap around Ten’s smaller frame with minimal difficulty, rolling them over. Ten’s skin is warm underneath the hotel’s crisp comforters, and Jaehyun relishes the feeling of it. “Ten,” Jaehyun calls, a hand coming to run itself through Ten’s hair, brushing his bangs from his face. “Ten, wake up.”

It takes quite a bit before the older actually wakes up, but eventually, he does. Ten is still groggy with sleep, eyes bleary as he blinks the sight of Jaehyun, now on his chest, into view. Jaehyun can’t tell whether it’s because Ten is feeling gracious or because he’s just woken up and is too tired to care that he puts up with the crushing weight of Jaehyun resting on his chest, but he’s grateful either way. He’s feeling especially clingy today and Jaehyun has always loved the way Ten looks when he’s just woken up, all bare skin and soft features. 

“Good morning,” Jaehyun greets him warmly, perhaps a bit too cheerful for having just woken up himself, and Ten blinks at him again owlishly, not quite as alert just yet. “What are you—” Ten starts, but Jaehyun is already leaning in for a kiss, cutting him off before he can finish. Ten is still sluggish so Jaehyun’s kisses are slow, soft, tilting his head in a way that makes the kiss intimate but doesn’t forsake its chastity. When Jaehyun pulls back, Ten is scowling at him, but the way he looks with his eyebrows knitted together only makes Jaehyun want to kiss him again.

“Can you live without being all over me for four seconds?” Ten says irritably, and Jaehyun laughs, feeling the fondness rise in his chest.

“You’re always so cranky when you first wake up,” Jaehyun replies, but the reproach in his voice isn’t there. He leans in to kiss Ten again, on the tip of his nose this time. “We’re kind of supposed to be on a romantic getaway right now, you know. You could play along a little.” Jaehyun prods him.

Before Ten can form some other huffy response, Jaehyun’s lips are already back on the side of Ten’s mouth, trailing soft kisses down his jaw. Whatever retort Ten had dies in his throat as Jaehyun reaches the side of his neck, his kisses still feather-light against Ten’s skin, littering his neck and ear with them. Ten makes a sound Jaehyun swears is akin to a purr when Jaehyun sucks gently on the skin at the base of Ten’s throat, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to make its presence known. Jaehyun makes his way back up until his lips find Ten’s again, and this time, as he kisses him, Ten is considerably less irritable.

“Stopped pouting yet?” Jaehyun murmurs once he pulls back, and Ten runs a hand through Jaehyun’s hair, still messy from sleep. “Maybe.”

“Well, you should stop and get ready soon. We’re going somewhere today.”

At this, Ten raises an eyebrow. “Where?”

“Don’t know yet. Anywhere that seems fun. I want to take you out,” Jaehyun replies simply, and Ten responds with a groan. “It’s too early,” Ten whines, and Jaehyun decides then that Ten has most definitely not stopped pouting yet. 

“It’s eight in the morning, Ten.”

“Too early,” Ten repeats.

“You’ve gotten up earlier,” Jaehyun points out. They both have. Usually, when they have work, Ten is the first up between the both of them. He’s out of the door before the sun’s even risen, and Jaehyun, who typically wakes up at seven sharp to make it in time for his 7:45 a.m. shift, is always left with an empty bed.

“Yeah, but we’re supposed to be on _vacation,”_ Ten insists, and he’s actually pouting now, his brows furrowing once more. “You know, like a _break?”_ It’s times like this that Jaehyun has to wonder who’s truly the older between the two of them, and even after so long, Ten never fails to amaze Jaehyun with how whiny he can get. 

“Can’t I take my own boyfriend out on a date? When that was the entire reason we planned this trip in the first place? To go out?” Jaehyun prods, but Ten shakes his head adamantly. “You can take me out later,” Ten says curtly, before wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and looking up at Jaehyun with pleading eyes. “Let’s just stay in bed today. Okay?”

Jaehyun has known Ten long enough to recognize his tactics, which Ten has used (successfully) on him long before they’d even begun dating, but he’d be lying if he said a teeny part of him wasn’t still weak to Ten’s charms. Jaehyun sighs in defeat before leaning down to catch Ten in another kiss, this one deeper and lasting longer than their last. Ten hums, pleased, the arms around Jaehyun’s neck tightening to draw him closer. They kiss languidly, in no rush at all as Ten threads his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair and Jaehyun’s tongue slides across Ten’s bottom lip. 

There’s a switch that flips, though, when Ten pushes Jaehyun back into the mattress with a sudden surge of energy and reverses their positions. It’s Jaehyun who’s flat on his back now, Ten hovering over him with his weight propped onto his elbows, though Jaehyun is far from complaining. Ten is already cupping Jaehyun’s face, palms warm on Jaehyun’s cheeks as he leans down to resume their kiss. A soft laugh escapes from Jaehyun’s lips as he does, leaving him smiling against Ten’s lips, one of his hands coming to the back of Ten’s neck. 

Their kisses are still easy; they make out like that for several minutes, and despite his initial plans, Jaehyun can’t bring it in him to break away. He finds he doesn’t have to, though, because Ten is the one who pulls away first. 

Ten shifts in the sheets, sitting up, and Jaehyun doesn’t realize what he’s doing until Ten is already seated on top of him, leaving the comforter pooled around them in plush white mounds. Whatever traces of the petulant, pouty Ten Jaehyun had woken up has visibly vanished, instead replaced by _Ten,_ and he looks down at Jaehyun through dark eyes, his fatigue apparently gone. 

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asks, regarding Ten with a sudden wariness. Jaehyun’s known Ten long enough to be familiar with _this_ side of him as well, though Jaehyun thinks that no amount of time will ever get him used to how suddenly Ten is capable of flipping his switch. “Nothing,” Ten replies airily, fingertips running absentmindedly across the expanse of Jaehyun’s bare chest.

“I thought you were tired?” Jaehyun asks, raising an eyebrow. Ten only continues to skim Jaehyun’s chest, drawing circles now. It makes him a bit ticklish, but Jaehyun has to admit it’s also equally provoking. Jaehyun won’t lie and say he’s not a little mad at how easily Ten can turn him on, but at the same time, he can’t really complain. Jaehyun’s hands instinctively move to slide up the curve of Ten’s thighs, bare in the pair of shorts Ten always wears to bed. 

“I never said I was too tired,” Ten says, voice casual. “I just said we should stay in.” 

Jaehyun can sense what Ten is plotting from miles away. Arousal stirs in the pit of Jaehyun’s stomach, but Jaehyun fights it back. 

“Let’s go out, and then I’ll fuck you when we get back,” Jaehyun offers, cutting to the chase. He hasn’t given up on his plans on taking Ten out yet, even if the latter had successfully diverged his train of thought for a moment. Jaehyun was going to be a _good boyfriend_ and take Ten out on a _cute date_ on their _romantic summer vacation_ if it killed him, and Ten was going to let him. Despite the compensation, Ten still shakes his head, forever stubborn.

“Fuck me now, and then we’ll go out.” It’s an order rather than an offer, and Jaehyun has to keep himself from rolling his eyes. He decidedly revokes his previous statement—awake Ten is still every bit as much of a brat as sleepy Ten. 

“You’re impossible,” Jaehyun states. 

Ten bats his eyes innocently at him, but the smile he flashes Jaehyun is devilish in contrast. “And do you still love me?”

“Not telling,” Jaehyun says, and Ten gives him a look that Jaehyun immediately knows is bad news. Wordlessly, Ten’s gaze never leaving Jaehyun’s, he rolls his hips down onto Jaehyun’s groin. It’s slow and deliberate, and despite the fact that neither of them are hard yet, it most definitely draws its intended reaction.

Jaehyun hisses, his hands coming to grip Ten’s hips instinctively, but Ten doesn’t stop. He continues to roll his hips down onto Jaehyun in a way that almost feels like he’s dry riding him, and both his and Jaehyun’s dicks grow more and more interested with every passing moment. 

They’re both half-hard when Ten leans down to catch Jaehyun in another kiss, this one wet and sloppy and uncoordinated. Jaehyun complies eagerly, licking up into Ten’s mouth, drinking in the way Ten moans with Jaehyun’s tongue in his mouth as Ten continues to grind their hips together. 

When Ten sits back up, Jaehyun’s already fully hard. Ten’s hair is still tousled, lips pink and gleaming with Jaehyun’s saliva and a flush settling high on his cheeks. He looks at Jaehyun through lidded eyes, dark and lustful, dragging his hips against Jaehyun’s so that their erections press together once more. “Ready to fuck me yet?” Ten breathes, and Jaehyun’s cock throbs in response. 

Frowning, Jaehyun squeezes Ten’s ass reprimandingly—to which the older takes a lot less like a punishment and more like a reward with the way he bites his lip to hold back the moan—and says, _“Only_ if we go out afterwards.” Jaehyun is insistent this time—Ten isn’t the only one that can be stubborn between the two, and Jaehyun hasn’t given up yet. Ten concedes, surrendering. “Fine.”

“Promise?” Jaehyun asks, glancing up at Ten with a look that never fails to make the latter smile. This time isn’t any different; Ten melts, breaking into a grin, and he leans down so that his and Jaehyun’s foreheads touch, looking at Jaehyun through sparkling eyes. “Promise,” Ten echoes, and Jaehyun grins in return, satisfied, before tilting his head up to peck Ten on the lips.

They undress each other as they kiss, pulling apart only in brief intervals to clumsily tug off their clothing, too focused on other things. Jaehyun is already shirtless, which leaves much of the work to himself, especially since Ten has a habit of wearing silk button-up shirts to bed which prove to be a bit tedious to take off when they’re trying to fuck. Jaehyun only makes it through unbuttoning halfway before his hands are already veering off course, sliding underneath Ten’s shirt, palms flat as they travels over Ten’s smooth stomach, fingertips skimming Ten’s sides. 

“You’re so warm,” Jaehyun sighs, nuzzling the side of Ten’s face as his hands travel farther up. Ten purrs appreciatively when Jaehyun runs his thumb over his nipple while kissing his ear, the thigh between Jaehyun’s legs coming up to rub against Jaehyun’s erection.

“Baby,” Ten breathes in English, and the pet name Ten uses for him occasionally (mostly when he’s trying to convince Jaehyun to do something) makes Jaehyun melt. He’d never been a fan of pet names until he’d began dating Ten, Jaehyun realizes. 

“I know, I know,” Jaehyun reassures him, aiding Ten in finally tugging his shirt over his head. Ten shivers once it’s off, but relaxes underneath the touch of Jaehyun’s lips, warm as they litter his chest with kisses. They’re both stripped down to their boxers now, bodies shifting in the sheets. Jaehyun has to admit it’s pretty comfortable like this. Maybe staying in bed isn’t so bad.

Eventually, they stop kissing long enough to become fully naked, and Jaehyun’s erection presses into his stomach when he leans over Ten to fish for the lube he brought somewhere in the drawer beside them. Ten’s already turning impatient, rocking his hips upwards by the time Jaehyun locates the bottle, squirting a sizable amount onto his hand. 

Ten squirms when Jaehyun’s lube-coated fingers brush his thighs, shuddering. “It’s cold,” Ten complains when Jaehyun pauses, and Jaehyun laughs softly, pecking Ten’s knee apologetically. “Sorry.”

Ten’s complaints vanish as soon as Jaehyun pushes his first two fingers in, sinking down slowly to his knuckle in order to allow Ten to adjust. Ten’s eyes flutter shut, and he holds back the moan by biting his knuckle. Jaehyun spares him a moment before pulling back out and pushing three fingers back in, and this time, Ten’s groan comes out in full.

Jaehyun works Ten open lazily, his other hand in Ten’s hair as they kiss. It feels like they’ve been kissing for hours now, having started as soon as they woke up, but Jaehyun would be lying if he said he wanted to stop. Ten doesn’t seem to mind either, his lips finding Jaehyun’s neck before sucking a hickey onto Jaehyun’s pale skin.

Jaehyun moans in spite of himself. “How am I going to cover that up?” Jaehyun chides softly, voice feigning dismay. Ten only responds with another hickey to Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Should’ve packed a scarf,” Ten says, and Jaehyun snorts. 

The steady pace of Jaehyun’s fingers has Ten prepped in no time, and before long Ten is already craving more, hips rocking upwards onto Jaehyun’s hand. “All good?” Jaehyun asks, and Ten nods wordlessly, bucking into Jaehyun’s touch to signal him to hurry up. Jaehyun obliges, sliding his fingers out of Ten, but Ten stops him as soon as he reaches over for a condom.

“Just give it to me,” Ten says, and Jaehyun has to bite back the groan. “You’re so hot,” Jaehyun whines, but he wastes no time in complying with Ten’s request, shifting to position himself properly between Ten’s legs. Jaehyun strokes himself to coat his length with the leftover lube on his fingers, having already lubed Ten’s entrance while prepping him. It’s not long before Jaehyun has Ten by the hips, and they moan in unison once Jaehyun pushes himself inside.

Jaehyun’s pace is slow at first, thrusts steady. Ten’s breathing becomes just a bit more labored, eyes fluttering shut and lips parting with pleasure as Jaehyun moves into him. The sex is relaxed, comfortable, and while it’s not nearly as rough or fervent as some of their other nights, it feels just as passionate, just as intimate, and Jaehyun finds he likes it just as much. They’re back to kissing again, mouths lazy and uncoordinated, their tongues meeting a lot more than their lips. Jaehyun has a hand on the bedpost, gripping it to prop himself up as he rocks his hips into Ten’s.

“Jaehyun,” Ten moans his name lowly when Jaehyun finds his prostate, his hand curling into Jaehyun’s hair. It prompts Jaehyun’s hips to snap forward in that same spot, and Ten hisses, back arching. 

Jaehyun picks up his pace by just a bit, suddenly eager to please. Ten, of course, doesn’t object, lips parted in moans that are lost in Ten’s throat. Jaehyun’s grip on the bedpost tightens, and the mattress shifts subtly beneath them with Jaehyun’s pace, but neither Ten or Jaehyun care.

One of Ten’s hands is fisted in the sheets while his other is in his own hair, pushing the bangs out of his face. His cheeks are flushed, eyes shut and mouth open, expression twisted in pleasure; Jaehyun stops clutching the bedpost in order to grab Ten by the waist with both of his hands, drawing him in closer and angling his hips so that he can thrust into Ten deeper than before. Ten moans wantonly, attempting to rock his hips in rhythm with Jaehyun’s. 

Ten is back to moaning his name, over and over like a mantra, and it turns Jaehyun on so much it hurts. Being with Ten always feels like heaven; everything about Ten is ridiculously hot, the feeling of Ten around him always euphoric beyond belief, and Jaehyun thinks it’s unfair for one person to be this perfect. Jaehyun can feel Ten clench around him instinctively each time Jaehyun hits his prostate, and it feels like electricity through Jaehyun’s veins.

“Fuck, baby, I’m so close,” Jaehyun swears, voice strained as the pace of his hips turns erratic with his impending orgasm. “Come on me,” Ten manages between his pants, and Jaehyun mentally trips on himself. 

Ten isn’t kidding, though, so Jaehyun forces himself to pull out before taking both his and Ten’s lengths in hand and stroking them together. It makes them both moan in unison, Ten squeezing Jaehyun’s waist between his thighs. 

It’s not long before Jaehyun is coming, groaning as he spills onto Ten’s stomach with the sixth stroke of their cocks together. Ten comes right afterwards with a pitched moan, eyes fluttering shut and his face captured in ecstasy. Jaehyun watches him as he does, so mesmerized he barely even notices when he feels the come drip onto his hand, still wrapped around Ten. 

When Ten opens his eyes again, Jaehyun’s gaze is the first thing he meets. 

“Do you ever get tired of watching me come?” Ten pants, giving Jaehyun a look, and Jaehyun grins knowing the older is embarrassed. “Honestly? No. I never get tired of making you come, either.” Jaehyun adds, and he laughs when Ten knees him for it. He reaches over for the tissues on the bedside table, wiping him and Ten off before leaning down to peck Ten’s forehead. “Come on, let’s shower.”

“Give me a minute,” Ten groans, but he yelps in surprise when Jaehyun scoops him off the bed immediately afterwards. _“Jaehyun!”_ Ten hisses in protest, but Jaehyun ignores him as he carries Ten bridal style to the bathroom. “You promised already,” Jaehyun reminds him, and that silences Ten, but he doesn’t surrender without a scowl. 

The hotel’s bathroom is every bit as spacious and immaculate as the rest of the room, with marble floors, a separate bath and shower, and dim wall lights that create a ridiculously romantic setting. Jaehyun convinces Ten to let them shower together with the excuse of being faster, but it still doesn’t stop him from taking his time, becoming just a little bit distracted by his boyfriend more than once.

Despite Ten swatting Jaehyun’s hands away whenever they roam too low, they take a shower that is decidedly longer than usual, and by the time they finish, it’s already past ten o’clock. 

“Let’s go eat. I’m starving already,” Jaehyun says when Ten finally finishes dressing himself, having already finished himself, discarding his phone on the bed to look at Ten with his best pouty face. Ten looks at Jaehyun through his glasses, unsympathetic. “Really? And whose fault was it that we took an hour long to shower?”

Jaehyun hums, not feeling the least bit guilty. “You could have stopped me.”

Ten rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

 

 

 

Just as Jaehyun had said, their day is spent with no real plans or directions in mind. A part of Jaehyun thinks that, since both he and Ten put so much effort into this trip, having planned and saved up for it for months in advance, they could have been just a tad bit better at planning their daily activities. He isn’t complaining, though, because if anything, exploring Jeju City blindly with Ten is just as fun. Unsurprisingly, Ten turns into a complete child at the opportunity, fawning over all of the sights and pausing constantly to explore the various shops and streetside attractions, and Jaehyun can only find it in himself to trail after him in amusement.

Jaehyun gets his wish of taking Ten on a date, though, because dinner finds them seated at a restaurant with a patio that overlooks the beach. Jaehyun finds the restaurant, but it’s Ten who chooses to sit outside. Unlike their hotel, the restaurant is small and cozily furnished, and the atmosphere is warm and inviting; a small stage is tucked in the corner of the room, playing live music. Pale orange, deep pink and lilac melt into the summer sky with the approaching evening, and the slight breeze that sweeps their faces is tinged with the scent of saltwater. 

It’s relaxing, peaceful, and Jaehyun is grateful. He can hear the echo of someone singing and strumming the guitar from inside, raised above the lighthearted chatter and laughter of the other diners. He can’t remember the last time him and Ten had gotten the chance to go out on a real date like this, and even if Ten’s just in his jeans and Jaehyun’s in a faded tee shirt, he still appreciates the moment just as much. He makes a mental note to take Ten out formally some other time, too. 

It’s nightfall by the time they finish eating, the previous colors of the sunset having all dissolved into a deep velvet blue dotted with stars. Jaehyun’s just finished asking the waitress for the bill when he notices Ten has his head tilted, his eyes trained across the room; Jaehyun follows his gaze and finds he’s watching the person playing the guitar. When Jaehyun concentrates on listening, he realizes he’s singing some typical love song, but Ten is still fixated all the same, eyes sparkling and the trace of a smile playing on his lips. 

It’s not until the song ends that Ten turns back to realize Jaehyun is staring at him. “What?” Ten asks incredulously, and this time, it’s Jaehyun who can’t fight back the smile. “Nothing,” Jaehyun grins, and he takes Ten’s hand in his from across the table, intertwining their fingers. “Thank you for letting me take you out.”

Ten gives him a look, but the small smile on his lips is still there. “You’re acting like this is our first date.”

“Every date feels like our first,” Jaehyun says, and he laughs when Ten makes a face at him.

“You know it’s been a year and a half now, right?” Jaehyun says then, after a moment of thought. Ten softens then, tilting his head. The restaurant’s dim lighting turns Ten’s complexion a warm yellow, softening the angles of his face, but it does nothing to diminish the sparkle of Ten’s eyes. It’s almost a little embarrassing how breathless Jaehyun still manages to get at the sight of him. “You wouldn’t let me forget it,” Ten murmurs, absentmindedly running his thumb over Jaehyun’s knuckle, and Jaehyun smiles. “Let’s go home.”

By home, of course, Jaehyun means the hotel, but the relief that crashes onto him the minute he unlocks the door to their room is enough to make it seem like home, anyways. Despite their combined exhaustion, they still manage to shower—separately this time, even though Jaehyun tries his hardest to convince Ten into doing otherwise. Jaehyun waits for Ten in bed on his phone, already dressed, but he discards his phone beside him as soon as he hears Ten shut the shower off. It’s another five minutes before Ten finally walks out of the bathroom, fully dressed himself, and by then, Jaehyun is already sitting on the edge of the bed in anticipation.

“Are you waiting on something?” Ten asks, raising an eyebrow, but he nevertheless makes his way over to Jaehyun without hesitation. Jaehyun’s arms circle themselves around Ten’s waist instinctively, pulling him in close, the older’s skin soft and fragrant after having just come out of the shower. “I am, actually,” Jaehyun says, looking up at Ten. “But it’s a surprise. Close your eyes first.”

“Why do I feel like I already know where this is going?” Ten asks warily, giving Jaehyun a look, but Jaehyun shakes his head adamantly. “Just close your eyes,” Jaehyun insists. “And no peeking.”

Ten still seems uncertain, but he closes his eyes anyways, waiting per Jaehyun’s instruction. He doesn’t open them until he feels Jaehyun slip the ring onto his finger a moment later, brows furrowing as he stares down at the simple black metal band adorning his ring finger. 

“What is…” Ten starts, but Jaehyun cuts him off by raising his hand, revealing another black ring on his own finger to match the one on Ten’s, before intertwining their fingers. 

“I got them when we were walking around downtown today. In that little jewelry shop you went into. We’ve never needed promise rings or anything, but I thought these were nice anyways. They made me think of you as soon as I saw them, so I bought them.” Jaehyun explains. 

Ten still doesn’t say anything, so Jaehyun continues, his eyes lingering on the image of Ten’s hand in his own. “You know, the best part of all of this isn’t the city, or the luxury hotel, or the food, or the attractions, or anything else. It’s you. It’s always you. You make those things worth seeing, Ten.” Jaehyun says, and he raises Ten’s hand to his lips to press a gentle kiss to Ten’s knuckle. “The rings aren’t really a promise. Just think of them like a reminder. Okay?”

This time, when Jaehyun finishes, he lifts his gaze up to meet Ten’s once more, but he doesn’t get the chance to look for long before Ten is winding his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and burying his face in Jaehyun’s hair. _“Jaehyun,”_ Ten whines childishly, the arms around Jaehyun’s neck tightening. “You _know_ I can’t stand it when you’re like this.”

Jaehyun laughs softly, his face pressed to Ten’s chest. He can hear Ten’s pulse, feel the familiar thrum of his heart from underneath Ten’s shirt, the warmth of his skin. “I’m sorry,” Jaehyun offers, though he doesn’t sound very apologetic at all. “But I’m a really good boyfriend, right?” Jaehyun adds, and it earns him a slap on the shoulder from the older in retaliation. “Babe, you don’t have to cry.”

“I’m not crying!” Ten snaps, voice muffled from Jaehyun’s hair, but it still takes a full five minutes of coaxing before Ten is willing to pull his face back from the top of Jaehyun’s head anyways. When he finally does, the flush is still evident in his face, and the tip of his nose is bright red. Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate before pulling Ten down for a kiss, tasting the wine on Ten’s tongue from dinner, and he can’t help himself from smiling, his hand sliding up from the back of Ten’s neck into his hair. They kiss for a while, neither willing to break away, and even though Ten is the one embarrassed, Jaehyun still feels himself melting.

“You can stop crying now,” Jaehyun says gently, once they pull apart.

“I said I wasn’t crying,” Ten says indignantly, but his voice lacks the bite this time, and Jaehyun just grins before kissing him again. “I love you,” Jaehyun reminds him, when they pull apart for a second time. “I mean it.” It makes Ten let out another helpless whine, leaning down so that his and Jaehyun’s foreheads press together before wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck. 

“You’re so embarrassing,” Ten complains, threading his hands through Jaehyun’s hair, and Jaehyun stares up at him in the space, eyes gleaming.

“And do you still love me?” Jaehyun murmurs teasingly, tilting his head upwards so that the tips of their noses brush, echoing Ten’s question from the morning before.

Ten takes a deep breath, a small, grudging smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “You know I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written something serious with the intention of posting it in forever, and this fic is actually no exception... hence how ridiculously cheesy it is. it originally started out as a super sweet pwp but i went back and revised it to work in some semblance of plot for the sake of uploading it 
> 
> in truth, i just wanted an excuse to upload this note, but thank you so much for all of the support given to me in my past works! it means a lot to me, especially because writing is a hobby of self indulgence for me and not actually something i take seriously, but the fact that my writing is still enjoyed and appreciated is super sweet TT its been over a year since my last two fics and im sincerely grateful for every comment/kudos/etc given to me. thank you again!
> 
> title is taken from oui by jeremih


End file.
